Different Dimension
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: AT/Mereka heran saat terbangun di kasur yang sama. Belum lagi ada Shinachiku yang ternyata adalah anak mereka./"Kita hanya saling mencintai di dunia yang salah. Kita mungkin saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia bersama, tapi di dunia yang lain."/Setidaknya mereka sama-sama bahagia./"Sampai bertemu di dunia yang lain, Naruto."


Sakura sedang berada di kantor hokage karena sedang memberikan laporan mengenai kesehatan para ninja. Naruto yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah gulungan pun menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mengambil laporan tersebut.

Semuanya terjadi saat Sakura yang penasaran mengucapkan kata demi kata yang tertera di gulungan tersebut.

Semuanya berubah terang, lalu gelap.

Ketika mereka membuka mata, mereka justru terbangun di kasur yang sama. Masih dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai sebelumnya. Seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan iris hijau cerah membuka pintu kamar mereka sembari memasang wajah heran.

"Lho? Ayah? Ibu? Kenapa belum pergi?"

**X.x.X**

**Different Dimension**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT, OOC, typo**

**Summary: AT/Mereka heran saat terbangun di kasur yang sama. Belum lagi ada Shinachiku yang ternyata adalah anak mereka./"Kita hanya saling mencintai di dunia yang salah. Kita mungkin saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia bersama, tapi di dunia yang lain."/Setidaknya mereka sama-sama bahagia./"Sampai bertemu di dunia yang lain, Naruto."**

**X.x.X**

Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu masih di posisi yang sama. Memegang selimut dan menatap heran pada pintu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, melemparkan pertanyaan melalui tatapan.

"Bilang aku sedang bermimpi," ujar Sakura.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Anak itu memanggil kita dengan sebutan 'ayah-ibu'?" timpal Naruto.

Sakura turun dari kasur. Ia mencubit dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir. Wanita muda itu kembali menatap sang hokage ketujuh. "Kau tahu, ini semua membuatku pusing."

Ayah dua anak itu mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia pun turun dari kasur itu dan membereskan selimutnya. Ia menatap Sakura dari sisi kasur yang berlawanan. Sejenak, ia teringat sesuatu. "Gulungan itu," gumamnya.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Gulungan? Yang di kantormu tadi? Memang kenapa?"

Naruto menatap Sakura horror. "Selagi aku memeriksa laporanmu, kau tidak membaca gulungan itu dengan suara dikeraskan, kan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berteriak panik. "Kyaa! Aku membacanya! Kupikir itu hanya gulungan biasa!" serunya cemas. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir.

Hokage ketujuh itu mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi. Nalarnya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Oke, ia memang tidak menyalahkan Sakura karena wanita itu tidak tahu apapun. Lagipula siapa yang tahu kalau gulungan yang katanya berisi jurus rahasia malah ternyata membuatnya dan Sakura terlempar ke dimensi yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal?

Oh sebentar. Justru itu jurus rahasianya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lemas. Sakura pun sama lemasnya.

"Gulungan itu baru aku dapatkan dua hari yang lalu, hadiah untuk Konoha. Jadi mungkin saja di dunia sini, gulungan tersebut belum ada—kalau waktu di dunia sini dan dunia asli kita berbeda. Jadi kita tidak bisa menelitinya," tambah Naruto yang membuat Sakura semakin lemas.

Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menatap Naruto lemas. "Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat. Kita jalani dulu saja kehidupan di sini. Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan jawabannya."

"Oke, aku mengerti."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Sakura pun mengikutinya, ia jelas tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian. Ketika ibu satu anak itu keluar kamar, ia terkejut. Ternyata rumah ini besar sekali.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" Naruto mengguncangkan bahu Sakura pelan.

"Rumah ini besar. Lebih besar dari rumahku," jawab Sakura seadanya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Rumahku juga sebesar ini kok. Yah walaupun yang ini sedikit lebih besar."

Kemudian wajah wanita itu berubah datar. "Oh iya aku lupa. Ini, kan rumah hokage."

Naruto tersenyum geli. Ia menoleh menatap Sakura. "Mau jalan-jalan keluar?"

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir wanita itu.

"Ayo!"

**X.x.X**

Saat di luar, mereka hanya dapat mengangguk malu atau tersenyum kaku saat ada yang menyapa mereka. Apalagi ada yang iseng menggoda mereka sebagai pasangan romantis, sontak wajah mereka berdua merona malu.

"Aku lupa kalau di dunia ini kita suami istri," gumam Sakura. Naruto hanya menanggapi seadanya. Ia sibuk melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih tetap sama. Toko sayur tempat istrinya suka berbelanja, kedai _dango_, bahkan Ichiraku Ramen pun tak berubah, masih sama seperti di dunia aslinya.

Yang berubah hanyalah status mereka berdua. Diam-diam ia melirik wanita yang kini berjalan di sisinya. Sakura menjadi istrinya? Ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dapatkan. Impiannya dulu sebelum impian itu pupus di tengah jalan. Saat Sakura lebih memilih cinta pertamanya. Tak mau ketahuan, ia kembali melihat ke depan.

Sadar ada yang memerhatikannya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Namun yang didapatinya adalah Naruto yang sedang mengamati sekitarnya. Wanita itu kembali menatap ke depan. Ia menghela napas panjang. Kenapa bisa-bisanya hal konyol seperti ini menimpa dirinya? Ia terdiam. Menikah dengan Naruto? Mimpi yang sudah ia lupakan sejak ia menerima orang yang kini menjadi suaminya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

"Ah," Naruto membuka pembicaraan, "aku mau ke kantor. Kau bagaimana?"

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sakura menyahut, "Aku ke rumah sakit saja."

"Baiklah," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

**X.x.X**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kantornya. Ia melihat tumpukan dokumen yang belum ia tanda tangani atau belum ia baca. Tak ada yang berubah. Ia berjalan mendekati mejanya dan duduk di kursi kebanggaannya. Ia mengambil salah satu berkas dan membukanya.

"Bukankah ini dokumen yang seharusnya sudah kutandatangani satu jam yang lalu?" Ia ingat, ini dokumen perjanjian dengan Suna yang diberikan tadi pagi oleh Shikamaru. Naruto mengambil dokumen lain secara acak dan membacanya sekilas. Hampir semua pekerjaannya sudah ia selesaikan—sama seperti di dunia aslinya. Ia hanya tinggal membereskan sekitar lima berkas lagi sampai Sakura masuk dan menyerahkan laporan kesehatannya.

"Tak ada yang berubah," gumamnya. Ia terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya membuka laci mejanya. "Tapi gulungan itu tidak ada. Padahal kalau waktu di dunia ini sama dengan waktu di dunia asli, gulungan itu sudah ada di sini sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya yang mendadak kaku. Jemarinya ia satukan dan dagunya ia topang. Dahinya berkerut, memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini.

_Tok. Tok._

Lamunannya buyar saat terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Masuk."

Mata hokage ketujuh itu terbelalak. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tenang. Asistennya tetap Nara Shikamaru rupanya.

"Hokage-_sama_, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Aku datang untuk mengecek," tanya orang dengan mata sayu itu sembari menghampiri meja Hokage. Pria berkuncir itu mengambil salah satu dokumen dan memeriksanya.

"Ini belum ditandatangani," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan dokumen tersebut.

"A-ah iya," respon Naruto. Shikamaru memandanginya dengan saksama. "Kau sakit?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tersenyum samar. "Tidak. Aku baru saja mau membereskan semuanya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis dari mana?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Lho? Aku baru saja diberi libur karena kemarin aku sakit, kan? Kebetulan aku sudah agak mendingan dan mengecek ke sini," jawab pria itu.

"Oh, ternyata yang ini berbeda juga," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak, tidak. Silakan lanjutkan liburanmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Shikamaru mengangguk malas. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Sepertinya beradaptasi di sini akan sedikit sulit," ujarnya sambil memutar kursinya dan menatap pahatan wajahnya di bukit, "walaupun begitu tapi ternyata status mereka masih sama. Shikamaru masih asistenku."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eh, tunggu."

Matanya membulat.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan keluargaku yang asli di sini?!"

**X.x.X**

Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju kantor Hokage. Di tangannya terdapat satu map yang berisi data-data kesehatan para ninja. Bukan data-data kesehatan mereka yang bermasalah. Lagipula kalau kesehatan mereka yang bermasalah, bukan hanya tanggung jawab Sakura saja.

Yang membuatnya lemas adalah saat mengetahui bahwa status orang-orang di sini berubah semua. Ternyata, selain dirinya yang bukan bermarga Uchiha, melainkan Uzumaki, semua orang tidak bermarga seperti yang ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Bahkan istri rekannya.

"Argh, Naruto itu. Kalau kuberitahu ia pasti akan terkejut," katanya sembari mempercepat jalannya. Beberapa orang di gedung hokage menatapnya takut-takut, pasalnya kalau Sakura sudah berjalan cepat dan berwajah serius pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap menghormatinya dan memberi salam.

"_Konnichiwa_, Uzumaki-_sama_."

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura-_sama_."

Hampir semua orang memanggilnya seperti itu, membuat Sakura terdiam. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali ia dipanggil seperti itu. _Ah iya, aku, kan istri hokage di sini. Sebentar, aku yang tidak mendengar apa bagaimana? Berarti selama di rumah sakit tadi aku juga dipanggil seperti itu? Ah sudahlah lupakan._

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan menuju kantor hokage. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, membuat seseorang dengan jabatan hokage di sana terlonjak kaget.

"Kalau mau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu," cibir Naruto. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan seribu tahun hidupnya. Dokumen yang baru saja selesai ia baca langsung ia letakkan bersama dengan dokumen lainnya. Kini, ia menatap Sakura yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Ini baru jam sebelas lho. Sudah marah-marah?" tanya Naruto. Ia sudah hapal gelagat Sakura. Kalau wanita itu sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, pasti ada yang membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak," balas Sakura sembari meletakkan berkasnya itu di meja Naruto, "aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Ah iya, itu data kesehatan para ninja yang sudah kuperiksa."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mengambil berkas itu dan memeriksanya sekilas. "Seharusnya kau sudah memberikanku ini," ujarnya heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ino bilang aku belum melakukannya. Yah ... kita, kan sekarang tidak tinggal di dunia asli kita."

Dokumen kesehatan itu kini ia letakkan di dalam laci. Ia kembali menatap rekan satu timnya itu. "Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Kau harus tahu hal ini," ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, memberi kesan misterius.

"Ayolah cepat beritahu aku saja," Naruto menguap malas. Sakura mencibir pelan. Ia menyeringai samar. _Awas saja ia_.

"Tadi, kan jadwal teman-teman kita yang diperiksa—dengan beberapa ninja lainnya juga sih."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka mempunyai keluarga yang berbeda dengan di dunia kita! Bahkan suamiku dan istrimu!"

"APA?!"

Naruto sampai berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Mulutnya terbuka tak percaya.

"Itu yang mau aku beritahu. Tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut pun aku sudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan."

Tubuh tegap itu ia biarkan jatuh kembali ke kursi. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya.

"Lagipula aku tidak terlalu heran juga sih. Toh di dunia ini aku justru istrimu dan kau adalah suamiku."

Netra biru itu ia arahkan ke wanita di hadapannya. Benar juga apa kata Sakura. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu kaget. Tadi juga ia sempat memikirkan hal ini, walau akhirnya ia sangkal sendiri. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangannya. Sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Sakura-_chan_, makan siang yuk," ajak Naruto. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia menoleh menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu. "Boleh saja sih. Tapi apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu? Kalau aku sih sudah selesai."

Naruto berdiri, merapikan jubah hokagenya. "Sudah. Bagaimana kalau Ichiraku Ramen?"

Wanita itu mengambil salah satu buku yang terletak di atas meja hokage dan memukul kepala Naruto. "_Ramen_ lagi _ramen_ lagi. Kau mau mati hah?"

Pria itu mengelus kepalanya. "Jahat. Aku, kan ingin_ ramen_."

"Aish, apa Hinata tak pernah memasakkanmu makanan? Kita makan di rumah saja. Antarkan aku ke minimarket," ujar Sakura sembari menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"E-eh tunggu! Jangan tarik kerah bajuku!"

**X.x.X**

Alhasil, mereka pun membeli bahan untuk membuat nasi kare. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus merajuk dan memohon pada Sakura agar bisa membeli _ramen_—walau akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam saat Sakura memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau ini peduli pada kesehatanmu atau tidak? Jangan banyak makan makanan seperti itu. Kau harus lebih sering memakan makanan rumah, walaupun kau sibuk sebagai hokage," nasihat Sakura.

Seketika itu juga Naruto terdiam. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Selama ini ia selalu memakan _ramen_ jika ia terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai hokage. Istrinya juga tak protes. Tapi ini, wanita yang bahkan istri temannya, protes mengenai kebiasaan buruknya itu. Ia tersenyum miris. Kenapa Sakura terlihat seperti istrinya sungguhan? Padahal mereka punya kehidupan masing-masing.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau melamun," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Naruto khawatir. "Serius kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tersenyum. Mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambut Sakura. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura terdiam. Walau tangan Naruto sudah tak berada di kepalanya, ia masih tetap bisa merasakan sentuhan itu. Diam-diam ia berpikir, apa Sasuke pernah memerlakukannya seperti ini? Tangan Naruto yang mengacak-acak rambutnya tak bisa hilang begitu saja dari pikirannya. Entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh.

"Sekarang kau yang melamun."

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. Ia merapikan rambutnya.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Kita nikmati saja kehidupan kita di sini. Jangan dulu pikirkan kehidupan kita yang asli."

Naruto tersentak. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyetujui apa yang Sakura bilang dalam hati. Yang Sakura bilang memang benar, hanya saja ia masih belum bisa beradaptasi secepat itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, toh Sakura juga mengalaminya. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Iya."

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto dan Sakura langsung meletakkan belanjaan mereka di meja makan sebelum akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas. Sakura mulai memasak sedangkan Naruto sendiri berkeliling di rumah tersebut. Ia menjelajahi ruang tamu, lalu ke ruang keluarga, juga ke kemarnya sendiri.

Ia menatap sebuah figura besar yang berada di depan ranjangnya. Naruto tersenyum miris.

Figura sebuah potret pernikahan antara dirinya dan Sakura sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia mendekati figura itu dan mengelusnya lembut. Sewaktu bangun tadi, ia dan Sakura sama-sama tak menyadari hal ini karena sudah panik duluan.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada nakas yang berada di kedua sisi tempat tidurnya. Terdapat satu figura di masing-masing nakas. Ia mengambil satu dan memerhatikannya.

Seorang bayi berambut pirang dengan mata hijau berada di gendongan Sakura sedangkan ia sendiri memeluk Sakura dan mengelus kepala sang bayi.

Pandangan matanya menjadi teduh. Ia letakkan kembali figura itu hati-hati dan berjalan mengambil figura kecil yang satunya.

Ia dan Sakura berdiri di samping sang anak yang tersenyum bahagia—tidak, mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Kalau dilihat-lihat ini seperti foto saat anak mereka berhasil masuk akademi ninja. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku bahkan belum tahu nama anakku sendiri," ia pun segera bergegas mencari kamar anaknya. Ternyata kamar anaknya berada di sebelah kamarnya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu kamar anaknya pelan-pelan. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat ruangan tersebut didominasi warna jingga. Sejenak ia teringat perkataannya sendiri tempo lalu saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah hokage oranye, perpaduan dari merah ibunya dan pirang ayahnya.

Ia mendekati meja belajar anaknya. Ada satu figura di sana, sama seperti figura yang terletak di kamarnya tadi. Figura saat anaknya berhasil masuk akademi. Jemari pria itu bergerak menelusuri buku-buku yang berada di sana. Naruto mengambil salah satu buku dan melihat sampul buku tersebut.

Uzumaki Shinachiku.

Senyum lembut terpatri di wajahnya. Ia Naruto dan nama anaknya adalah Shinachiku. Mungkin kalau ia punya anak perempuan namanya adalah Hanami, mengingat nama istrinya adalah Sakura.

Ia letakkan kembali buku tersebut.

Puas melihat-lihat di kamar anaknya, ia segera keluar dan menelusuri ruangan yang lain.

**X.x.X**

Sakura sedang mencicipi kare buatannya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke dapur. Ia meletakkan sendoknya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Shinachiku."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sering-sering makan ra—"

"Nama anak kita," potong Naruto cepat. Sakura terdiam. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang kini duduk di meja makan. "Ayahnya Naruto, anaknya Shinachiku. Mungkin kalau kita punya anak perempuan diberi nama Hanami."

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau berpikiran sama denganku."

"Wah benarkah?" Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar menikah saja hm?"

"Dasar. Apa-apaan sih," ujar Naruto walau tetap memertahankan senyumnya, "bagaimana masakanmu?"

"Nasinya sebentar lagi matang. Karenya juga. Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa ini?" Sakura menunjuk benda yang dipegang Naruto. Ia pun menarik kursi di samping Naruto dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, ikut melihat apa yang sedang Naruto pegang.

"Ini album," jawab Naruto sembari membuka lembar pertama.

Terpampanglah foto yang sama yang ia temukan di kamarnya. Saat Sakura sedang menggendong Shinachiku dan ia memeluk Sakura juga mengelus kepala Shinachiku kecil.

"Foto ini juga ada di kamar kita lho." Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia kembali memerhatikan foto yang lain.

Semua foto di sana penuh oleh potret bocah kecil bernama Shinachiku. Mulai dari lembar pertama sampai lembar terakhir. Ada yang masih bayi, ketika ia tidur, ketika belajar berjalan, ketika ulang tahun kelima, sampai ketika ia masuk ke akademi. Hampir di setiap foto pasti bocah itu berada di samping kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah, ini mirip sekali denganmu," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. Di foto itu Shinachiku memakai jubah ayahnya dan menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia terlihat manis, apalagi dengan jubahnya yang kebesaran itu. Sepertinya ia masih berumur lima tahun karena tubuhnya masih mungil.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sembari memerhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja. Fisiknya mirip denganmu ketika masih kecil. Apalagi cengirannya itu. Yang berbeda hanya matanya saja karena matanya berwarna hijau, sama sepertiku."

Naruto mengelus foto itu lembut. Cengiran, ya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya itu. Bahkan ia baru sadar kalau tersenyum pun ia jarang. Ia lebih sering menunjukkan wajah serius. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia terlalu disibukkan dengan Konoha dan pekerjaannya sebagai hokage.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Shinachiku itu seperti replika dirinya. Rambutnya pun sama jabriknya ketika ia masih kecil. Benar-benar keturunan Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia menjadi ingat dengan keluarga aslinya di sana. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, ia menelantarkan keluarganya. Bahkan Bolt sering mencari gara-gara hanya agar dapat menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat Shinachiku, ia merasa kalau Shinachiku hidup bahagia. Bukannya mengatakan kalau Bolt tidak bahagia, hanya saja kehidupan kedua bocah itu berbeda di matanya.

Mungkin Shinachiku sudah biasa ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya, kan hokage, ibunya kepala rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shinachiku itu anak dari kedua orang hebat ya, kan?" ucap Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Pria itu menatap Sakura tak mengerti. Ia meminta wanita yang duduk di sampingnya untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut dengan tatapannya.

"Ayahnya hokage, pahlawan dunia, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Uzumaki Naruto. Ibunya kepala rumah sakit, ninja medis terhebat yang pernah ada. Aku yakin Shinachiku juga akan menjadi ninja yang hebat sama seperti kita, kan?" jelas Sakura narsis.

Naruto menjitak kepala Sakura pelan. "Kepedean."

"Benar kok. Aku, kan memang ninja hebat," balas wanita itu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja. Di ruang keluarga juga masih ada beberapa album lagi. Eh, masakanmu sudah matang sepertinya."

"Eh iya."

**X.x.X**

Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang asyik bercengkrama di ruang keluarga sontak menolehkan kepalanya saat anak mereka satu-satunya kini sudah pulang. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan membalas salam '_tadaima_' yang diucapkan oleh bocah kecil mereka.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menghampiri Shinachiku dan mengelus kepalanya. Ia menuntun Shinachiku untuk duduk di antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Dengan gemas ia menoleh ke arah ibunya dan mulai bercerita, "Menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar kesal."

Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Shinachiku menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan wajahnya tertekuk. Membuat kedua orang tuanya gemas ingin mencium pipi gembul bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"Kembar Uchiha itu menyebalkan. Ryou dan Ryuu benar-benar membuat _mood_-ku turun hari ini," ceritanya.

"Lalu?" ujar Sakura. Diam-diam ia tertawa geli. _Kembar Uchiha? Pasti anak Sasuke-_kun_._

Shinachiku masih menatap lurus dengan mulut yang dimanyunkan. "Hari ini ada tes melempar kunai secara mendadak. Dari sepuluh target, aku gagal satu. Bukan gagal sih, lebih tepatnya melenceng sedikit. Sedikit! Aku kesal!"

Naruto dan Sakura masih tetap diam, menunggu anak mereka selesai bercerita walau mereka sudah menduga apa akhir dari cerita Shinachiku itu.

"Ryou dan Ryuu dapat mengenai sepuluh target itu dengan sempurna. Alhasil aku diledek oleh mereka berdua," ia cemberut. Tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah, "Setidaknya saat melakukan _bunshin_ aku jauh lebih hebat dibanding mereka. Aku bahkan sudah bisa _kagebunshin_ sedangkan mereka tidak bisa."

Shinachiku menunjukkan wajah sombongnya dan membuat Sakura mencubit hidungnya jahil. "Kau ini. Sudah sana mandi, lalu makan. Ibu masak nasi kare."

"Oke!" balas Shinachiku sembari turun dari sofa dan berlari memasuki kamarnya. "Ingat, langsung mandi, ya!"

"Iya, Bu!"

Sakura terus menatap Shinachiku sampai akhirnya pintu kamar anaknya itu tertutup rapat. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang ternyata juga ikut memerhatikan Shinachiku sedari tadi. "Tuh, kan. Ia mirip denganmu. Sudah bisa _kagebunshin_ lagi."

Pria itu tertawa. "Iya, iya. Aku percaya."

Lima belas menit kemudian, keluarga kecil Uzumaki itu sudah berada di meja makan dan sesekali tertawa mendengar cerita Shinachiku mengenai kejadian yang ia alami hari ini di akademi. Terkadang Sakura ataupun Naruto menggoda Shinachiku sampai akhirnya bocah kecil itu kesal.

Sungguh terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Shinachiku.

Kedua orang itu bahkan lupa kalau sebenarnya dunia ini bukanlah dunia mereka yang asli. Mereka terlalu terlarut di dalamnya.

**X.x.X**

Hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Mereka melaluinya dengan hati senang sampai akhirnya tak terasa tujuh hari pun terlewati.

Sakura sedang mengambil buku di rak di ruang keluarga saat ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pipi kanannya pun dikecup oleh orang itu. "Hei, istriku sayang," goda sang suami.

Wanita itu berbalik dan memukul pelan lengan suaminya dengan buku yang ia pegang. "Apa-apaan sih. Jangan membuatku malu," ujarnya dengan pipinya merona tipis.

"Aku, kan hanya menggodamu," balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Sakura tersenyum padanya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Salah satu tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Seolah terhipnotis, buku yang ia pegang ia lepas begitu saja dan kedua lengan Sakura bergerak merangkul leher pria yang juga memeluknya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Hmm."

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Hanya sekadar menyatukan kening. Mereka sadar kalau sebenarnya tak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka selain teman dan rekan tim. Tak ada yang boleh melewati batas itu karena mereka akan mengkhianati pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terpejam. Ketika ia lihat, rupanya netra biru itu juga sama tertutup, sama seperti dirinya tadi. Ia terus menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun ini.

Dalam keadaan hening seperti ini, wanita itu dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kenapa? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat? Pipinya pun merona begitu saja. Ia tahu, siapapun jika dalam posisi seperti ini pasti akan merasakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan ini.

Tapi ia berbeda. Perasaan ini membuatnya senang sekaligus tidak nyaman karena yang berhasil membuatnya seperti itu adalah rekannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jangan sampai perasaan yang pernah ia kubur dalam-dalam kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Di saat Sakura sedang sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya, Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menatap iris hijau itu dalam. Iris hijau yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan hal di sekitarnya sejenak. Iris hijau yang selalu bisa membuatnya terdiam dan tersenyum tanpa sadar bahkan sampai saat ini.

Ia juga tak menolak kalau terkadang jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat netranya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan netra wanita itu. Wanita ini ... selalu menempati ruangan spesial di hatinya. Ruangan yang tak bisa ditempati oleh wanita lain selain Sakura itu sendiri.

"Sakura." Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Kembali saling bertatapan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura menatap Naruto tak mengerti. Minta maaf? Minta maaf untuk apa? Apa Naruto melakukan kesalahan?

"Untuk?"

Naruto terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab. Pandangan matanya sayu dan tersirat rasa bersalah di sana. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Na—"

"Karena jantungku masih tetap berdegup kencang ketika aku bersamamu. Bahkan ketika kita tak sengaja saling bertatapan. Semua perasaan yang kurasakan dulu, ternyata masih kurasakan sampai sekarang."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napasnya. Mendengar semua hal itu tiba-tiba membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Ada suatu perasaan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Oksigen di sekitarnya seperti hilang begitu saja membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Naruto..."

"Maaf, aku minta maaf..."

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan wanita itu menjadi buram. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengelus pipi pria itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf..."

Naruto terdiam. Tak perlu Sakura jelaskan lagi pun ia sudah mengerti. Perasaan mereka mungkin terlambat sampai ke hati mereka berdua, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah merelakannya dan hidup bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Mereka tersenyum hangat dan saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata itu dalam.

"Kau tahu, dunia itu tidak hanya satu."

Naruto mengusap kepala wanita itu lembut.

"Kita hanya saling mencintai di dunia yang salah. Kita mungkin saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia bersama, tapi di dunia yang lain."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia membuka mulutnya, melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, mau berjanji?"

"Janji apa?"

"Kalau kau meninggal lebih dulu dariku, kau harus menungguku agar kita bisa pergi ke dunia lain bersama-sama. Kita hidup bertiga bahagia bersama Shinachiku."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Janji itu juga berlaku padamu tahu."

"Tentu saja. Selama seminggu hidup bersamamu dan Shinachiku, aku merasakan hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

"Aku juga."

Mereka berdua saling tertawa. Kemudian pelukan itu terlepas karena terdengar suara derap langkah mungil yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

**X.x.X**

Di hari keempat belas, akhirnya mereka menemukan cara untuk kembali ke dunia mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto dan Sakura seharusnya senang, tapi mereka tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Shinachiku. Bocah kecil itu sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri dan rasanya sakit ketika harus berpisah dengan anak manis itu.

Shinachiku menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia memeluk kedua orangnya erat. Mereka bertiga kini berlutut dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih, ayah, ibu," ujar Shinachiku. Ia mengelus pipi kedua orang tuanya. "Aku dan dunia ini tercipta dari _jutsu_, tapi aku senang ... sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

Mata anak itu basah. "Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi di masa depan."

"Kami juga," ujar Sakura tak menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Ia memeluk anak itu erat, seolah tak mau kehilangan.

Naruto mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia mengelus kepala anak itu untuk terakhir kalinya. "Tunggu kami, jagoan kecil ayah."

Shinachiku tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

"Sekarang lebih baik aku kembali bermain bersama Kakek Minato dan Nenek Kushina saja hehehe," ujar bocah itu.

Naruto tercengang. Air matanya turun lagi.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kakek dan nenek mirip sekali dengan ayah dan ibu, ya," air mata Sakura turun semakin deras. Bajunya sudah basah oleh air mata anak itu dan air matanya sendiri.

Sekali lagi mereka berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya sampai akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas dan senyuman terpatri di wajah mereka bertiga. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengucapkan jurus yang dapat mengembalikan mereka ke dunia mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"_Jaa_, ayah, ibu!"

"_Jaa_, Shinachiku!"

Hal terakhir yang Naruto dan Sakura lihat adalah cahaya yang begitu terang sebelum akhirnya semuanya hilang dan menjadi gelap. Dan ketika mereka membuka mata, mereka kini sedang berada di kantor hokage. Sama persis ketika mereka belum terkena jurus itu.

Mereka berdua mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melihat kalender dan jam yang berada di ruangan itu.

Mereka masih berada di tanggal dan jam yang sama.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang sebelum kemudian akhirnya mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Jadi kita kembali ke aktifitas kita masing-masing?" goda Sakura.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Iya hahaha. Hah ... dokumen-dokumen ini lagi," canda Naruto. Sakura tersenyum geli. Ia merapikan dirinya. Ia baru menyadari kalau bajunya tidak basah oleh air mata seperti sebelumnya. Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya. Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Sampai bertemu di dunia yang lain, Naruto."

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_."

Mereka kembali saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Sakura keluar dari kantor hokage dan berjalan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Naruto memutar kursinya dan menatap pahatan wajahnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Siapapun yang menciptakan jurus itu, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya."

**Owari**

Btw, setelah membaca salah satu review di fic KHK, saya mendapat ide. Saya berencana membuat side story dari KHK versi SasuKarin. Awalnya juga sempat mikir reinkarnasi Karin sih, cuman ga ada ide. Tapi akan ditulis secepatnya.

Mystery version juga sepertinya akan dibuat versi Karin-Sasuke-Kiba-Shino (tapi Karin version sudah dipublish duluan). Versi Naruto-Sakura-Shikamaru-Ino sudah dipublish jauh sebelumnya.


End file.
